Swimming For Love
by BellaxEdwardxLove
Summary: Bella Swan was the new girl in Forks, she was moving from Arizona. Her mother apparently died, as did her step-father. Now she was living with Charlie, her father, aka Chief of Police. She was probably just another teenage girl. We didn't get many new arrivals, but something about her felt different. BellaxEdward-HEA(No cheating, affairs, lying, or any of that depressing stuff!)
1. Chapter 1

**Swimming For Love****  
**_Chapter 1_

Principal Chambers had _another _announcement today. He said it was urgent and that once we heard the news, we had to be careful around her. Apparently this _her_ was a new student. Great.. another one after me, Jasper, and Emmett. We were all brothers, all attractive, and all had ladies after us. I ignored them all while Emmett ran through them like kids and candy and Jasper dated only one, then stopped. Chambers tapped the microphone, getting our attention.

"Alright students, we have a new student coming in today. Her name is Bella Swan, and I want you all to welcome her. I'm going to leave the options up to her, whether or not she wants to share her story with you, but from what I've heard, it's a sad one. So be nice to her, make her feel welcome, and try to befriend her."

"Blah, blah.. all he ever talks about is crap. No one even listens to his damn mumblings."

"I wonder if she's hot?"

All the students were shouting out different things, ranging from friendly, to envy, to annoyance.

I was sitting next to Jasper and Em, chatting, when the whole gym went silent. Em wolf-whistled and Jasper stared with wide-eyes. I looked over my shoulder and saw the most stunning girl.

She had dark-red hair, that went straight down to her waist but curled perfectly at the ends and olive skintone. She was blushing an orangish-pink color against her skin. She was beautiful and tiny, probably about 5'3'' to my 6'4'' with hips that curved out below her ribs perfectly and swayed when she walked. Her face was glowing naturally. You could tell she had no makeup on, she was naturally perfect. No girl had ever captured my attention like her. She seemed nervous as she walked up to the principal. She handed him a few papers and started speaking, motioning with her hands. He smiled and shook her hand. Then put his hand against the small of her back and pushed her gently towards the gymnasium doors. The vice principal dismissed us and the three of us guys headed down the bleachers and to the natatorium.

Jasper, Em, and I all had 1st period gym with Coach Clapp. We were doing swimming right now, and we had nasty uniforms. The guys had black swim trunks with a blue line down the side, while the girls had one-pieces that had a hole in the back and were also used for the swim team. We got dressed and when we came out I saw Bella. She was dressed in one of the uniform swimsuits, swimming back and fourth across the pool, showing Coach Clapp she could swim. Saying she could swim was an understatement. She was quick, graceful, elegant, and knew when the walls were there without goggles. Coach Clapp stared at her, mouth gaping open, while the guys cheered and the girls oohed and aahed. The female members from the swim team were conversing secretly, obviously deciding if she should be on the team. She was beautiful in and out of the water.

"Bella, where did you learn to swim like _that?" _Coach Clapp yelled at her. Bella just blushed and replied something quietly.

"Well, since you were on the Phoenix Swimteam, how would you feel about joining the Forks Swimteam? We'd love to have you and think you'd be a great addition to our team!"

Bella nodded in agreement and smiled before stepping out of the pool. She looked around the gym and caught my eye. She smiled shyly and I grinned back. She blushed and turned around.

The bell rang for 2nd period and I headed off to Bio. I walked in and sat at my empty lab table. Mr. Banner looked out the door and smiled. In walked Bella. She smiled and handed him the attendance slip to sign. He pointed at my lab table and she walked over and sat beside me, turning her head and smiling, before using her hair as a curtain.

"Hey, you must be Bella. I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you! How are you liking it here?" I gave her my crooked smile and waited for an answer.

"Erm.. it's uh.. it's alright here. Very wet, I'm used to the heat though." She looked down and I saw a drop fall onto her paper.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her gently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. Don't worry about me!" She gave me a broken smile and turned towards the board.

She said not to worry about her, but I wanted to. I wanted to help her, comfort her, and love her. Something about her just intrigued me. I placed my hand over her's on her knee. She looked at me, back down to her hand, and placed her's over mine. There was an electric charge when I touched her. It felt amazing. It was full of warmth and it immediately lightened my mood.

I took my other hand and grabbed a pencil and piece of paper and wrote my number down.

**_219-544-3598- Call me if you need me, okay?_**

She looked at me and nodded her head. She squeezed my hand tightly, as if she'd never let go. I never wanted to either.  
About 10 minutes later, the bell rang and she let go of my hand slowly and walked out. I went through my routine periods for the rest of the day and walked out to my car. I drove home and did my homework before passing out on my bed. I dreamt of dark-red hair that night.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Lucky Bella only had one day before the weekend. I woke up at about 10am and checked my phone. I had 2 messages.

_4:06p.m:_** Hey, it's Bella. Just making sure I got the right number. I'm on my way home now and I'll talk to you on Monday. :)**

_9:45am:___**Sorry to be a bother, but I forgot to ask about the Biology homework. Is there anyway you could text me back the book problems? Thanks,  
xx~Bella**

I missed her messages! I texted her back immediately with the book problems and telling her she got the right number. I apologized saying I did my homework and fell asleep. _Beep!_

_10:09a.m:_ **Thank you so much! Good morning! How are you?**

I told her I was fine and put an xoxo at the end. I am falling hard for this girl.. I'm whipped.

After a few messages back and fourth, I sent her another one:

_10:21am: __**Would you go out with me today? If not, it's alright. But I'd love to spend more time with you. ;) xo~Edward**_

_10:22am:_ **Sure! What time? -Bella**

I texted back and said I would pick her up at noon. She replied saying okay and a :).

**_12:00pm_**

I pulled up to Chief Swan's house and rang the doorbell. Bella answered and invited me in. She went to grab her purse and came back from the kitchen and waved me over to the door. She was wearing seafoam green capris and a white crop top that accented her skin well.

"Hey Bella. You look lovely." I grinned

"Thank you. Not so shabby yourself sir." She winked at me and walked out the door.

We went out to the diner and ate. About 2 hours later we ended up on the beach. We took off our shoes and walked on the sand. She tripped over some drift wood and fell backwards knocking me to the ground and landing in my lap. She sat there for a minute before getting up to move.

"No, stay please?"

"Okay."

We sat like that for a few more minutes and I wrapped my arms around her front and laid my head on her shoulder.

"You know you are the most beautiful girl ever right, Bella?" I felt her cheeks heat up quickly.

"Thank you. I've never dated before, so this is all kind of new to me, but you are quite handsome too, Edward." I felt her cheeks lift against mine.

"I haven't dated either, but I'd like it if you'd be mine. I know it's soon and all, but I feel an intense connection with you and I'd like to continue it."

"I feel the same thing. When you put your hand over mine, it was like an electric shock! It was so powerful, but I definitely feel a connection with you too. And are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I believe I am. So, what do you say?"

"Mmm.. yes."

"Thank you baby." I squeezed her middle tighter and pulled her against me.

"You're okay if I call you that right?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it. It makes me happy. You make me happy." She shivered and I realized the sun was setting.

"Hey, are you cold baby?"

"Cold is an understatement. I'm _freezing_!" She laughed before snuggling against me.

"Well, how about I be your blanket?"

"Only if I can steal your jacket?" I wrapped my jacket around both of us and kissed the top of her head.

She turned around in my arms and her lips caught mine. I was surprised at how forward she was. I expected her to be more shy, but she was the opposite.  
I kissed her back, wrapping one of my arms around her waist and the other cupping her neck. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, and I allowed her in. Our tongues danced and she moaned. I moaned back and gripped her tighter. She wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted herself onto my criss-crossed lap. I squeezed her tighter and she released her lips from mine, gasping for air.

"I love you, baby." I said gently in her ear.

"I don't know how, but I love you too, Edward."

"You're mine forever Bella. And I'm never letting you go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Swimming For Love  
**_Chapter 2_

**2 weeks later..**

Bella and I were still happily dating. She had never dated anyone and was surprised that I hadn't either. Although we were seniors, the fact that neither of us had dated was extremely surprising. My brothers were happy I finally found someone, but also a tad jealous that they didn't get her for themselves. I'm glad I got her, because I don't know what Jasper would do with her, but I know Emmett would use her and drop her like dust. She was precious. Bella deserved to be treated better than that, and I love her unconditionally and I always will, unlike Em.

Ever since Bella came into school with only 7 weeks before graduation, knowing she only had 5 left made me more excited. The thoughts of marriage, honeymoons, little kids running around the back yard, and vacations ran through my head constantly. She was going to be the only one for me ever and I would never let her go, even when things in life got hard.

The reason she came here was still left unknown for everyone. She had made lots of girl friends, and sadly guys too. Last week, she also won the state championship for our school in Swimming & Diving. She was excelling here, but there was always that look on her face that made me wonder what else there was to her life. I made it my mission to find out what was bothering, and help her through it.

* * *

"Hey Bella, can we talk for a bit?" I asked her nervously.

"Erm, sure? When were you wanting to chat?" Her voice was shaking.

"I was wondering if I could just come pick you up now, baby?"

"Sure. I'll be ready."

I grabbed my keys and wallet and opened the door to my Volvo. I hopped in and sped over to Bella's house. I got out of the car and knocked on the door, rocking back and fourth on my feet waiting for her to answer. I heard shoes squeaking on the floor, and the door opened, revealing a very hollow-faced, sad, and pale-looking Bella. She was in sneakers, sweatpants, and a t-shirt. It had only been the weekend since I saw her, and now it looked like someone just ran over her dog.

"Bella, baby what's wrong?" I stepped inside and put my hands on her cheeks.

"Nothing, nothin'. You wanted to talk?" She gave me a false smile and waved me over to the couch. I sat down and realized that she had completely avoided the question.

"No, my talk can wait, but you _aren't_ going to do that. What's the matter? I want you to be able to tell me these things. You're **my** girl, and you can trust me. I won't hurt you, and if you're hurting I want you to share it with me. Don't leave me in the dark sweetheart. Talk to me."

"If you really wanna know, just know that it's a burden to carry around and it isn't happy."

"That's alright. Your burdens are mine, as mine are your's. We share things like this with each other. Always."

"I know, but I'm more of a suffer in silence person. I don't usually tell other people because it will hurt them and add more pressure to their lives."

"Well, we are going to have to work on that now, aren't we Bella?" I grinned at her and watched her smile back.

"Okay, I'll start with why I moved here. My dad is the chief of police, as you already know, but my mother lived in Arizona. She loved me like a daughter, but also as a best friend. We told each other everything, and her husband, my step-father, Phil, was basically a second father to me. He was there for my school dances, swim meets, and all of that. I moved in with my dad because.. I was 16 years old when I came home and saw my mom and Phil, both on the ground with blood on the walls. I-I don't know who killed them, or why.. but when I came h-home.. they were already gone. It was the most horrifying sight I've ever seen.. blood, and the two people I love.. all over the floor. It was hard to see. I called the police and told them it was already like that when I got home. They tried to take me out of the room while they did autopsies, but I wouldn't budge. I wanted to have my last moments with my parents before they were 6-feet down. By the time I was going to bury them, they were out of room in the graveyard and had to create more spaces for people. That was when I moved here. Because my mom and step-dad died. It's why I had tears on my biology paper on the first day, and why I look the way I do now. I just got the call that the funeral is on Wednesday and I have to fly out tomorrow. It's just going to be hard going there, to the funeral, without someone. My dad has to work, and _both_of my other parent's are at the funeral."

She was crying now. I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her with me and cooed into her ear.

"Bella, you know I'll come with you, right? I _am_ coming. You can't stop me. I want to be there for you." I texted my mom to buy two plane tickets and she replied immediately with an "Okay!". She never questioned my judgement, and I could never have been more thankful than I was now for that.

"You don't have to.. I don't want you missing school for me, Edward."

"I love you so much. And I'm going to be there every step of the way for you. I'm especially not leaving you now. I don't want you to have nightmares and not get sleep while I'm gone. My mom will call me in sick for the rest of the week. I'm not leaving you."

"I love you too. And thank you. Also, don't worry, my dad is on a trip in Cali until Saturday." After saying that, she curled into my lap started lightly snoring. My angel was asleep, and it wasn't long after that I fell into a deep slumber with my baby in my arms.


End file.
